


Chapter 08 强奸罪 B

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [26]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 08 强奸罪 B

淡蓝色的小裤子和衣服叠好放进摇摇车，明玉懒洋洋地瘫在床脚，慢慢翻动孕期食谱，不断将琐碎目光投到好友身上。  
筷子腿着实惹人羡慕，她捏捏自己略显肿胀的脚踝，心道怀孕才是力气活，长胖又难受。可那人实在太瘦弱，好像轻轻一折便能折断。  
最近见得少，一个工作忙，一个身子不舒服，直到今天才好不容易抽出时间来家里坐坐。她不太清楚那对情侣之间是何光景，只知道所长每到周五下午会选择性失明，其余时间一切如常。压抑的氛围直到新合伙人彻底把办公室修整好都没有任何起色，她甚至看不出女孩有任何想破冰的意图，满是一副公事公办的模样。  
“嗯......一个多月了，他还不肯跟你讲话么？”  
忙着叠衣服的手稍微顿了顿，语气轻松：  
“有讲话，上次问文件要不要签字，他让我去找张副，说以后不准再进他办公室。”  
声音疏松平常的像讨论哪杯奶茶好喝，明玉听得胸口发闷：“你把华天保住了呀，还不足以证明吗。”  
“证明什么，我帮忙护住腿，却同时打断了一条手臂，能一样吗。”  
魏璎珞的表情没有任何变化，她稍微捂了下腹部，开始组装自己带来的移动收纳车，将不同的贴纸标签黏到格栏侧面。她自从进卧室后手就没停下来，一直在找事做，明玉再也看不下去：“可不论怎么做手臂都会废掉，谁会心思坦然的和凶手哥哥在一起啊。”  
有些东西横竖保不住，只不过一种是温水煮青蛙，另一种是油爆后伤得人疼痛难挨。  
“还是腿重要些，人没有腿很难再站起来，衣食住行都成问题，就算胳膊完好无损也没心思管了。”明玉费力的挪动身子，扶着后腰站起，“胳膊折了，哪怕接起来很不容易，但最起码没那么糟糕，基础还是有保障的，你不要自责了。”  
“不。”  
魏璎珞闷头摆弄纸盒：  
“我没有自责，更不会后悔。就算再重来一千次一万次，我也会那么做。”  
胃部不适令额头出了一层薄汗，她勉强拆开木质摇铃的包装，放在耳边晃了晃，发现声音比记忆里温和自然得多。孩子们的小玩具做得越来越精致，不像她小时候只有气味怪异的塑料制品玩，害得魏璎宁每次见到新玩具都要擦洗无数次再挂到通风处，直到她抱着腿大叫才肯摘下来。  
摇铃上刻着的兔子图案有些眼熟，很像之前偷偷夹在弘历电脑屏后面的可妮兔。她不愿多想，干脆把玩具倒扣过去，继续拆下一个盒子。  
从来没有别的选择，但可能会换种更温和的方式，商量着把他推进局子里——如果她真能忍得住。  
这世上少有两全其美的办法，更别提三全。  
她不是不想快点找他，只是那种冷冰冰的怪异态度，让人觉得就算去了也是徒劳。  
“亲属关系是事实，他自己拿不出证据，你又没有真的害他什么，还连夜跑到启宁去......如果他只抓着一个点不放，觉得你胡搅蛮缠，分开也是好事。”  
孕妇挺着七个月的肚子喋喋不休，晃得人眼花。她无奈起身，想把重点关注人物重新押回床边，然而蹲久后猛地站起令人两眼一黑，只觉得天旋地转，勉强稳住身形。幸好明玉正巧背对着她踱步，没发现她脚下虚浮不稳，魏璎珞连忙趁机坐回软垫，一系列再寻常不过的动作却让胃里翻江倒海般难受。  
“别乱想啦。”她压制着胃里的恶心，将手掌轻轻盖在好友隆起的腹部，“你现在最重要的事是每天开开心心的，然后等这个小家伙出来。”  
明玉偷偷托关系做了彩超，是个男孩。可能异性相吸，她们都是喜欢小男孩多一些，淘气点也好养活，不像女儿那么操心。  
  
她突然想起之前玩闹时讲过的话，他说，生女孩叫瑜，生男孩叫琰。  
他的姓氏和她的偏旁名义在一起，永远不分开。  
  
现在他说，不准再进这间办公室。  
  
明玉看着皱眉走神的人，根本没接她的话茬：“可你做的这些还没告诉他吗，你之前分明说过......”  
然而不等说完，魏璎珞便迅速捂嘴冲出卧室，把剩下半句远远甩在身后。客厅里看电视的海兰察被吓了一跳，这已经是今天下午第三次发出撞门声了。  
“到底怎么了？”他迈过去扶住妻子手臂，同她一起堵在卫生间门口。  
明玉听着干呕声只觉心惊，半点不信‘加班太多，吃饭吃快了’的说辞，否则按这个频率下去非得胃穿孔不可。海兰察难以置信的望着妻子表情，突然冒出不切实际的想法，压低声音道：“要去医院检查吗，这个点送过去还来得及，不用挂急诊。”  
“哼哼......你又好心要送人家去医院？”  
面对明玉的白眼，他只有陪笑份儿。当时什么都不清楚，只知道全所乱成一团，副主任都压不住场面，他便将华天蒙受损失的帽子当面扣在了魏姐头上，万万没想到是副主任自己被对家买通，故意放任自由甚至打乱工作计划。哪怕言辞十分委婉，妻子对这套冤枉行径依然颇有微词，海兰察感觉脊梁骨快被戳断了。  
“那时候哪儿知道关达后招这么多，一生气就讲出来了。再者说，我也没料到她会把关键证据抽出去呀，我以为她真的往死里告所长。”  
男人挠挠头，想尽力找补回面子：  
“那天隔得太远，听不清他们说什么，但所长表情特别......似笑非笑的，之前从来没那样过，她指不定说了什么伤人的话呢。”  
“你不也在事情没弄清楚之前乱讲吗。”明玉默默收回白眼攻击，叹了口气，“情绪来了就是会口不对心，更何况华天还不是你的，但那是她的亲姐姐。”  
海兰察还想再说什么，但卫生间里稍稍安静后又响起呕声，听得人耳根发麻。  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
连夜赶出的文件被推至男人面前，上面印满了对廖弘昼的滥美之词，以及他是如何被耿裕敏严厉管教的。大段废话用词浮夸，又并非事实，完全是弘历最讨厌的那种证词。  
淑慎的意思他明白，让亲戚作证被告人的日常行径及脾气秉性，有助于法官形成良好印象。而且这份材料大有把实施动手的罪证往耿裕敏身上推的意思，证据本就不多，如果耿裕敏自愿为儿子顶罪，一口咬定是自己后杀了魏璎宁，那强奸罪就只是三年以上十年以下的刑期。  
骨节分明的手将a4纸又推了回去，他不想再和这件事沾上丁点关系，那律师三番四次以取证为借口靠近，令他很是厌烦。  
淑慎也不急，她本不会兵行险招，但只要保凶手有期徒刑或死缓，只要这个人还能出来，魏璎珞就永远不可能和弘历发生点什么。  
各为各打算，她理所当然的接受了弘昼的提议。  
“主观判断不会被反复调查，没有人会论证真伪，你可以再考虑一下……”  
“这件事和我没有任何关系，我也不会出庭作证，希望你以后不要再拿这件事来找我。”弘历没心思和她踢皮球，只觉得不论什么人到关达手下都会利欲熏心，最后变成一个样。  
“没关系，这份材料放在你这里，想签了可以随时打电话给我，我会竭尽全力保护你弟弟。”淑慎起身后突然想起什么似的，温柔道，“对了，关主任要把魏璎珞签成独立律师，她最近是不是太忙了，还没来得及跟你讲？”  
  
已经很久没听人提起过这三个字。  
他的冷漠态度似乎是整个律所的代表，没有谁会不怕死的主动在所长面前说起魏璎珞，连张若霭都只用‘她’来代替。  
耳朵有些不好用，他甚至怀疑自己耳聋。  
就算工作再多，她也咬牙撑了下来，每周汇报工作时没抱怨过半句，更别提跳槽意向。  
  
但这些心思绝不会被外人看出，男人蓦地斜过眼，怔愣数秒后哼笑出声：“最近太忙，我也向来没时间听下属的岗位变动。”  
“我们没准会成为同事，但她有主任作保分配的一手案源，到时候我反而要向她请教了。”   
女人留下这句话后转身离开，弘历静静坐在原处，直到门被关严才蜷起五指攥紧，绷着身子不知该朝哪里发力。  
  
如果关达此时在面前，一定会被一拳揍歪鼻子，连带那副金丝眼镜打到地上。   
……她要去世诚？  
警局大闹一场后他们只见过四次，但每次都会让他心乱如麻。家门指纹锁只录有他们两个人的指纹，再没有第三个人能开锁，洗刷干净的蒸锅和薰衣草香气无法忽略，发小及时的出手相助和工作调动更是令人满腹狐疑。  
有些事并非没想过，但潜意识告诉自己不可能。  
那双眼睛里满是厌恶，拼尽全身力气也要推开他。  
  
独立律师，她和他说过好多次想独立出去，再也不要受他压榨了。  
可他总是有这样那样的理由回绝，因为他不觉得刚刚入行的人独立出去会有什么长期发展，专攻领域都没定好，基础不稳根本没法工作。  
现在好了，她要去世诚，大概是从心底认同关达的做派。  
强忍许久的情绪终于在此刻爆发，洽谈桌直接被踢翻，装饰花瓶应声碎裂，四散的白栀子混着瓷片滚落满地。那是自己亲手带出来的人，怎么可以半路被别人撬走，怎么可以在一开始就和他的观念背道而驰？  
  
就算过了这么多天，就算每次都强行忽略她不见她，他还是越来越生气——  
  
真把他关进局子里不顾死活，就不要再插手华天的事，他绝对不会再多思半点。可偏偏留下满屋子花香，让他怎么住，让他怎么想？到处都是她的东西，收都收不完，书柜上会砸下来红包，茶几下会扫出来发圈，连冰箱里都是她之前冻好的牛奶砖。  
就连隔壁刚装修好的办公室里，他的发小，都八成是被她拉回来的人。  
什么都不解释，就又要到关达那儿去——  
  
尖锐刺耳的声音几乎划破耳膜，张若霭进门后一个闪身避开了迎面飞来的文件夹，冲着木质地板上流淌的花束水渍摇摇头。  
才懒得问弘历为什么又犯了摔东西的毛病，反正这小子恼火到极点就会摔，但现在更烦躁的人明明是他：“所里到底有没有会办事的人了？你新划给我的授薪律师简直一言难尽，啰里啰嗦一大堆讲不到点子上。”  
“那就把活都加给原来的！”  
男人抬起胳膊忿忿一挥，好不容易才把后半句‘加到哭为止’咽回肚子。  
不能太过分，他不能公报私仇。  
“不行！那个更不中用，我经常把活全加给她，事情办得勉强过关，但身子骨太弱。现在又把自己弄医院去了，耽误我不少事，还得算工伤。”  
‘又’这个词引起了他的注意，魏璎珞是能避免去医院绝不肯放弃自我治疗的人，除非真是什么药都压不住。他转过身向前迈动两步，又生生止在原地：  
“不是上班时间可以不算工伤。”  
张若霭忙着把新的分配合同码进书柜，没时间和他废话：“怎么不是上班时间，之前就天天吐，满屋子人看着她往卫生间跑。结果昨天直接瘫办公桌上了，同事叫了120横着抬出去的，能不算吗。”  
  
成天吐......？  
已经过去近三个月的事遥远的仿佛是上辈子，那时候空气潮乎乎的，身下的人密合缠绕着臂膀，肩胛微微颤动，轻声唤他。  
他抱紧神色迷乱的爱人，将接连不断的热吻印上锁骨。  
因之前表明的心迹再没做过任何措施，他也乐得自在，况且当时距离取回戒指只剩两天。  
  
距离她把谅解书质问着拍回胸膛，也只有两天。  
  
他突然有了一个，根本不该有的猜想。  
“你抽时间打电话问问。”廖律师强装心不在焉，顺手将办公桌上的其他文件收好，“有人和我说她要跳槽去世诚，得快点问清楚。”  
“等她周五回来汇报工作再问呗，长宜医院还在小淮口，离这儿可不近。”忙着放文件的人小心斟酌措辞，“请假时说住肠胃科挂个盐水，肯定能按时回来做汇报，不耽误事。”  
廖律师最近盯着他的时间越来越长，常是一副若有所思的模样，他怀疑自己话里话外透露出来太多，马上就要彻底暴露了。但那丫头的情况着实不乐观，他总想着这小子是不是能去探望一下，或是普通的关心也好。  
可他还是太低估发小的侦查能力，弘历从他的话里完整捕捉出了住院信息，几乎立即看透他是故意的。  
厚实大掌重重拍上肩膀，他回望着对方审犯人般的表情，反握住肩上那只手，轻轻扳下去，勉强道：  
“忙完这一阵，想问什么我都告诉你。”  
他不是不想说，只是有些事必须先由当事人自己处理。有些事做的太过，如果他们本身之间隔着鸿沟，桥修得再宽也没用。  
  


男人两手空空，和拎着水果礼盒来探望病人的群体格格不入。更何况他在前台踌躇不止，若不是长相实在没法和坏人挂钩，小护士怕是早就叫了保卫科。  
他抓着年轻护士反复问询，病人是否为单纯的肠胃炎，得到的全是肯定答复。护士根本听不懂这男人到底想表达什么，一会儿问有没有做其它检查，一会儿问会不会转科室，自己又不肯进去找病人。  
好不容易等到大夫查房，也结巴许久蹦不出半个字，憋半天才表达完整：  
“她、她总吐——”  
“这里是内科，不是妇产科。吐是因为经常吃得太快没嚼完全，胃里消化不了。”胖乎乎的大夫翻看病历，瞬间弄懂了这个男人在打听什么，免不得有些恨铁不成钢，“天天弄点外卖便当，还总吃三明治这种速冻冷食，哪儿能行啊。”  
他心中一紧，平时都是热好了才敢给她吃，怎么会是冷冻食品？  
“真的只是肠胃炎？”  
接连不断的提问让大夫彻底把他归类于不愿负责的禽兽，心中默默翻过白眼后敷衍点头。护士姑娘原本沉浸在低音炮的魅惑里，见他如此抗拒同病人见面，反而关心这种问题，也转眼没了耐心。  
“陪床这边需要登记，等会儿你自己领个折叠床......”  
“不用。”  
回答极为迅速，护士神情复杂地看了他一眼，得出帅男人没一个好东西的结论。探望在晚九点之前结束，剩不到半小时，她可以暂时当作看不见那人在病房门口乱晃。  
  
没有吗。  
踏进医院后他的握拳从未松开，说不清心里是什么滋味。  
恼火也好，担忧也罢，甚至是小米粒那么大点的期待，都被医生一句话碾得粉碎。  
他好像又自作多情了。  
  
长宜刚评上三甲没多久，绝对算不得什么好医院，连病房都是普通的大通间，四五张床并列排挤，满是难闻的消毒水味。  
那些床位貌似都有陪床亲友，尤其是离门最近的那张，来了不少亲戚探望，放下大包小包的礼物。再往里看，母亲和十几岁的儿子正交谈着什么，男人为妻子慢慢削掉苹果皮，刀功不错。  
只有最靠窗的人，孤零零的坐在床边背对门口，过肩发丝随着身体微动，有些晃眼。  
他站在门外盯着瘦小背影，心中早已拿定主意，自己绝不可能主动出现在她面前，否则那些被扣留的日子都成了笑话。  
“你到底在哪个病房啊，我怎么找不到......”  
沉重的奔跑声在夜间走廊分外清晰，他听得男子声音熟悉，便下意识转过头去看，结果恰好和匆匆赶来的人四目相对。  
应该是刚下班，肥大的黑羽绒服把傅恒整个裹起，一手提零食袋一手抱花，歪头在肩膀处夹着手机打电话，像极了笨笨的企鹅。  
他知道那束花只是百合，是医院楼下便利店六十块一大捧的批发货。  
也瞥见了花束下的蓝色文件夹。  
男人没有丝毫犹豫，在目光交织的瞬间转身离开。  
  
肠胃炎怎么能吃太多零食，还有那个文件夹，里面放的肯定是尸检报告，至于是谁的根本无需细想。  
不论工作还是生活，永远有人和她站在一边，但那个人从来不是他。  
  
夜幕降临后玻璃窗会变成反光镜，魏璎珞抬眼望着窗上映出的模糊身影，直到弘历离开才慢慢转过身子。  
傅恒轻手轻脚地将零食袋放下，把文件夹递过去，欲言又止：“我......我好像......”  
尸检报告快速翻动，似乎并不关心他要说什么。  
“我看见廖哥了。”  
魏璎珞没有接话，只默默看了他一眼，听男人边剥橘子递给临床小孩边继续道：  
“他、他刚开始在前台那儿走，绕来绕去，不知道在问护士什么，到门口也是站着没动。然后我看着背影眼熟，就往前凑了几步，结果他稍微一歪头就走了。”  
“稍微一歪头？”  
女孩眼睛亮亮的，好像在期待着什么。傅恒不知道怎样形容才能不辜负她的期盼，但思来想去也不懂她什么意思，便放弃挣扎实话实说：“他肯定是看见我了，走得特别快。”  
弘历不是乱吃飞醋的人，她敢肯定男人突然离开不是被傅恒探望这件事本身刺激到的，便举起文件仔细盘问：  
“那他看清这个了吗。”  
当时他右肘弯捞着花束，文件夹明晃晃地握在手里，放在身前最显眼的位置。一团黑里冒出大片蓝色，傅恒一点都不怀疑正常人视力：“应该看见了。”  
魏璎珞点点头，没再接话。  
不论是误会后出于责任心还是单纯关怀，都算是来了，且望而却步，甚至能被另一个男人气走。  
他心里应该还是……有她的。  
查证多年的老油条又不傻，那么多遗漏信息足以令他生疑，勉强维系着两人之间的关联。可她想不通是哪里出了问题，明明已经留出充裕的冷却时间，他的态度却明显愈发暴躁，甚至没有刚开始时平静。  
她不是想用乱七八糟的法子把他骗回来，但在把自己捧过去之前，最起码先要让他消气，不要一想起她就是满满的怨愤。  
手里的尸检报告被反复卷起，她怔怔看着将魏璎宁称为死者的白纸黑字，加大了指尖力道。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
周五下午总结汇报时魏璎珞再次告假，直到同事们都下班回家后才悄悄溜进事务所。  
他既然觉得烦，那就暂时彻底不要见面，连每周一次的汇报都省掉，免得激怒他。  
可如果这样还能碰见，她也不怕。  
一沓又一沓的资料复杂麻烦，又有部分文件留在律所，不得不打开格子间台灯处理。她不喜欢开大灯和顶灯，四处满是光亮却空空荡荡令人没有安全感，还是黑暗里的小束光明最有利于集中精神工作。  
她已经习惯加班到后半夜，张若霭派起工作是真的不手软，根本不管能不能做完做好，只规定Deadline，只看最后结果。她每天的工作量是别人的二到三倍不止，否则那人也不可能短短三十天内完成所有投资转移，甚至连签了两家连锁公司的法务合作。  
但长期熬夜一是掉头发，二是对胃不友好。她实在没空自己煮饭吃，又不能浪费时间排结账长队，干脆拎了大包速食回家。  
许是天气太冷，刚刚热过的三明治还是冷透，她知道现在不能再吃太凉的，便撕开了猪肉脯的小包装袋。可平时经常偷吃的零嘴却满是肉腥味，下咽后便感觉胃中泛闷，她实在忍不住那种作呕感，迅速起身冲向楼下盥洗室。  
  
水池中的残留物冲洗几遍后终于干净，她用掌心抹蹭着洗手液，将池壁又细细擦了一次才关水。镜子里映出的人没什么气色，眼里也布满红丝，胃已经空了，可还是抽搐得难受。  
这些都没关系，只要能快点把新合伙人的手续办完，补好世诚挖墙角造成的漏洞比什么都重要。  
关达太油滑，她不知道那两份录音能拖多久，更不知道这人会不会再暗地一击。张若霭是她想尽办法拉回来的人，但态度明显不友好，不过她要找的就是会和弘历坚定同一态度的合伙人，至于其它都无所谓。  
  
最讨厌说对不起三个字，因为没用。  
也不觉得弘历会因为一句轻飘飘的对不起而原谅，忘记她满心怨怼时扎在胸口的刀子。自以为把关键证据抽出去就没事，自以为拼命查清就能让心里放下负担，到头来还是伤了他。  
但她就是贪心，她偏偏全都要，非要不可。  
  
上半身的病痛已经抽干了所有力气，她只觉得头重脚轻，迈稳步子才慢慢往楼上去。  
二楼漆黑一片，只有桌前亮着暖光。  
熟悉的侧影站在光下，低头端详着刚刚扯开的零食小包装。  
她不敢确定自己看见了谁，更没想过他这个时间也在无休止的加班。  
  
现在还不该凑太近，魏璎珞在离他五步远的栏杆处停下脚步，静静等着他回过神。  
人的第六感总是很准确，男人似乎不需要回头就能感知到来者。  
“你要跳槽去世诚？”  
声音有些发哑，不知道是不是感冒了。  
他主动开口说话，按理说她该庆幸，但这个问题却令人几不可觉的皱起眉心。此事从未和第三个人提过，更何况早已一口回绝。  
男人并未等她开口作答，只将塑料包装轻轻放下，冷声道：“随便你去哪儿工作，把辞职书拿来就行。还有，精神证明呢，我记得当时被你抽出去了。”  
她听完微怔：“没有了。”  
那份精神证明，早就没有了。早在被她在第二次开庭前抽出，连着存放在医院的底稿取回家，当时医院录入系统都找人删除干净——  
可她不明白弘历到底听了谁的挑拨，言语间竟满是确定她要去世诚工作。  
她怎么会抛下他，跑到对家阵营去？  
“没有？少来这套，没有你怎么敢告我？”男人转过身，西装肩线有些颤抖，“魏璎珞，不管他们许了多少好处，让你再想什么办法，我都不可能让你带着模棱两可的证据去对家。”  
男人音量大了不少，他逆光面对楼梯处，魏璎珞看不清那张脸庞的神情，但明白这是近一个月来，他第一次和她说这么多话。  
他瘦了。  
廓落分明的五官拢在阴影里，明明灭灭地映出愈发明显的下颌。  
“拿来。”他语气愈发不善，已经带上了怒气。  
魏璎珞总算明白，这是来兴师问罪的。她默默深呼吸，沉下心思解释：“真的没有了，这件事......”  
“别在这儿惺惺作态！”弘历踱步至她身侧，“想等着办好交接手续后倒打一耙？没人上你的当！”  
工作上和关达沆瀣一气，不择手段的耍阴招，平时他不准多吃的零食又被拿出来，把自己弄进医院了也要吃。  
她到底是多不听话，多把他的叮咛当成耳旁风？  
她和所有人站在一起，偏要把他推进局子里去。  
“不是早就想当独立律师吗，不是一直觉得我带你的法子不对吗，现在有人愿意给你想要的一切，你当然要带着自己的价值讨好新上司——”  
“我烧了！丁点儿备份都没留下。”  
蒙头火气突然被迎面泼来一盆冷水，把他整个人都浇醒了。  
  
她烧了……？报假案吗，他还一直以为是警局明察秋毫呢。  
  
“我从来没来想过你说的那些，也没觉得你不对。”  
女孩的丸子头略显散乱，灰色高领毛衣起了静电，几根碎发没能落在肩膀上，而是飘下来浮在鬓边。她语气平淡却坚定地开口答道：  
“......更不会去世诚。”  
“我不知道是谁向你转达了这件事，但我从来没有半点去世诚的想法。”魏璎珞并不畏惧偏过身注视对方的眼睛，一字一句道，“就算他提出了独立律师和一手案源的条件，我也不是眼盲心瞎。”  
男人并未料到她会如此直截了当，仍保持着僵硬的姿势。她又试着往前凑了半步，只觉得心跳声难以忽略，甚至能在静谧黑暗中被男人捕获。  
深知不能太突然的跑到他面前解释，否则他会更厌烦。可她不清楚那份挑拨到底是好事还是坏事，他仿佛被彻底激怒，有些话真可以提前说了。  
她颤颤探手，想去拉他西服下摆：  
“其实我......”  
五指还未碰到衣角，便被直直拍开。弘历下意识后退躲避，迅速远离可能甩出刀子的人，转身向三楼大步走去。  
魏璎珞茫然无措的低头看向自己被拍下的手，这人力气没轻没重，抽得她手背发麻。  
  
  
  
新办公室的玻璃门被直接撞开，吓得男人手中钢笔瞬间在纸上划出一大道墨痕。  
“大半夜你发什么神经？”张若霭痛心地看着刚刚印好的文件，又要重签了。  
已近凌晨一点，要加班的人当然应该在各自办公桌前好好工作，而不是跑来跑去打扰别人。  
可发小脸上的神情过于扭曲，他眼角一抽，感觉今晚无论如何也逃不过了。  
该审的早晚都会审......  
他彻底放弃抵抗，只想快点交代完回家，干脆举手示意投降：“好吧好吧，你想知道什么？”  
男人并未急着质问，而是踱回沙发处坐下，缓和一会儿情绪才道：  
“你早就知道伪证罪不可能成立，所以才敢直接告公众号污蔑，是吗。”  
办公桌前的人撇撇嘴，重新拿起钢笔签画，答非所问道：“怎么，你以为她真把你当凶手了，证据材料往上一报，随便警方怎么查？算了......我不说了，省得你讲我站着说话不腰疼。”  
“你本来就不腰疼。”弘历直接把话头扔了回去。  
  
腰疼的只有他自己，别人腰疼什么。  
这样一来就都说得通了，可她为什么还要发疯一样推开他，甚至不惜向最痛的旧伤下手？  
  
男人颇为苦闷地弯下身子，双掌扶在头顶发力。  
“那份材料她根本没敢往证据里放过，她知道那才是真格的，怕有人添油加醋来个万一，所以毁了。碎纸机还可以拼凑出来，这才用了烧。”忙着签文件的人叹息后轻笑出声，“这么想吧，如果是她姐姐杀了老四叔，警局还告诉你，说她有资助姐姐潜逃的嫌疑，你怎么办。”  
弘历忍不住透过指缝瞪了他一眼，这小子刚来时还装傻充愣，知道的明明比谁都全。  
可这个例子举得太敏感，一面是至亲，一面是爱人，他从来没这样想过，嗫嚅许久才道：  
“疑罪从无，我不会插手警方的事。”  
“你能等？日复一日的等，每过48小时就会强制放人，放出去以后会不会对已有证据动手脚都是未知数，真相力度会大打折扣。就像我和你说的，必须趁你出来之前发布公众号文章，否则就有公关嫌疑。”  
钢笔帽被扣好，轻轻放回笔筒。张若霭起身至窗前，拽住细绳拉起百叶扇，让窗外的黯淡光亮透落进屋。  
他记得那个女孩子在打过电话的第二天就准时出现在约定地点的模样，那时候才早上九点，天知道她是怎么从东庆直接赶过去的。从孩子读书分析到夫妻就业，最后甚至拿出了张廷玉当杀手锏，老父亲颤巍巍的声音令他无法拒绝，就算什么都不帮，他也得回来看看——  
“这个问题你去街上随便拉情侣问，都会告诉你直接分手消失，老死不相往来。当然了，这和你的确毫不相干，总不能因为一己之私伤了别人。”  
弘历一动不动，耳边传来慢悠悠的声音：  
“你不觉得她很纠结吗，一面把你扣住，好像要和你打到同归于尽似的，一面往老爷子家里跑，然后连夜飞到启宁来。”  
“她考虑的的确不全面，那你呢。”  
  
那他呢。  
如果她什么都没说，生生忍下来了，他是不是就当做什么都没发生？  
心里那个槛总归是要过的，可前面是他后面是亲姐姐，她能怎么办？  
绝大部分人选择从两道槛之间溜出去，根本不敢迈。  
  
发小果然还是相当了解他的人，根本没再多问，轻轻拍下他肩膀后径直离开。偌大的办公室里只剩下他一个，桌前落地灯已经关灭，四周安安静静的，什么声音都没有。  
“老师。”  
他倏地抬头，发现房间内空无一人。  
习惯性摩挲指间对戒，却摸了个空。  
他没错，可她也没错。  
无视也好，生闷气也好，其实都是假的。他压根找不到气生，只能用这种情绪把他最想隐藏的东西遮掩起来。  
仅此而已。  
想隐藏什么呢......可能是她说的那些话过于诛心，伤得人体无完肤，他想找个山洞把那颗心拼命藏起来，再也不要被她刺到。  
室内空调温度很高，可二楼大厅却那样冷。  
冷得他无法忍受。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
羽绒服几乎供不应求，本就湿冷的冬季今年尤为漫长，平时不穿厚衣的人纷纷加塞，毕竟没人愿意每天打着喷嚏上班。   
更重要的是，东庆下雪了。  
其实每年都会有零零星星的小雪花，但许久未见过这么大的。据老本地人说，上次下大雪是十几年前，远在夹着公文包上班的成年人还剃着寸头穿校服的时候。  
下雪不冷，化雪最冷，幸好铺天盖地的鹅毛绒绒从未停止，一层一层往刚刚冻结的冰上铺。  
这家饭店的空调不太好用，一行四人围在桌边，棉衣裹得再紧也漏风。公检方新派遣的检察官是个年纪轻轻的女孩子，最多比魏璎珞大两三岁。这是陆晚晚第一次上法庭，自然不愿给刚退休不久的师父丢脸，尽心尽力的和被害人家属商议着官司细节。  
“这个......你最好拿给他签下字。”  
陆晚晚将整理好的材料本递过去，是关于廖弘昼在英国种种荒唐行径及出国前的异常行为。如果弘历肯作为证人签字甚至出庭作证，将大大提高主观恶性判断。  
魏璎珞垂下眼帘，低声道：“这件事与他无关，可以不签吗。”  
这些无所谓的东西还是不要拿去给他签字，毕竟弘昼在英国的行为他也不甚清楚，免不了有主观臆断的嫌疑。  
从警局给出十二页报告的那刻起，她就不想再让他卷进来了。  
一旁的女刑警绞起眉头，不敢相信这句话是从她嘴里说出来的。鼻尖有些发红的女孩吸吸鼻涕，不知道在想些什么，只把傅恒拿来的尸检报告捧给检察官。  
“当然可以，这份本就没必要......但前提必须是他没有签辩护人提供的材料。”陆晚晚不太放心，“如果他签了对方的，对我们恐怕不利。”  
魏璎珞即刻摇头：“他不会的。”  
“能确定吗......”  
“能。”对面法医突然伸出手压在那份材料上，“我们能确定。”  
公检方的人见他们执意如此，便不再多说，但离开前还是把文件放回了家属的手提包上，示意她多多考虑。  
  
  
傅恒将那份文件胡乱塞进她手提包里，用力推开沉重的玻璃门。风雪瞬间吹入夜宵店，冻得柜台后的老板娘哦呦一声叫起来，魏璎珞忍不住缩了缩脖子，穿低领保暖衫就是个错误，套没帽子的羽绒服更是错误。  
“等我叫个出租车。”傅恒摘下一只手套，边呵哈气边戳冰凉的手机屏幕，得快点，不然会被冻没电。  
魏璎珞有些疑惑，她分明记得傅恒自己有车：“你的车呢。”  
“不是我的车，是我爸妈的车，早就还给他们了。”傅恒无所谓的耸耸肩，宽大的羽绒服几乎看不出动作，“他们想要我娶奚尔晴，我不愿意，只能这样了。”  
女孩似乎对这个话题很敏感，傅恒对上那双警惕的眼睛时只觉得难以解释，连忙道：  
“不是为了你啊！我是为了我自己。”  
“不过你说得对，别人塞来自认为最好的东西，不一定是自己想要的。我也该像我姐那样，在自己能力范围内做想做的选择，就算一辈子在基层当法医又讨不到老婆，也不能去做讨厌的工作，娶不喜欢的人回家。”  
说起这个他是有些自豪的，就算灰头土脸也能争取自己选择的资格，让他觉得自己真的有脱胎换骨。简单询问过她家目的地后，傅恒在点击‘立即叫车’的前一秒停下了动作。  
“你还没回廖哥家？”  
魏璎珞被他问的一怔，疑惑地摇了摇头。  
这些人好像都在做春秋大梦，她又没有阿拉丁神灯，怎么能闭上眼念两遍‘弘历快点原谅我’就搬回去？  
那双温柔的眼睛里满是冰碴，就算她想跑过去靠近，用自己暖暖那些伤害留下的寒意，也会被一掌拍下，不能靠近分毫。  
“那你就去找他啊。”傅恒比她更疑惑，根本想不通天不怕地不怕的魏璎珞，为什么会在这件事上踌躇不前。  
女孩低下头，仔细想着男人那天的反应，思虑道：  
“应该还不急于一时......”  
“不急什么，你住院那次他的确来了，可事后有再问你一句吗？那个女律师成天缠着他，你有自信是好事，可一个男人脆弱的时候，最容易被人钻空子。”  
雪实在太大，落在衣服上很快化作小水滴，魏璎珞记起那淑慎的样子，心里发堵。  
那个女人在周五时不止一次的从三楼下来，总是用怜悯而高傲的眼光望着她。  
“你还想等到什么时候？除了生死，世上没有办不到的事，这不是你说过的话吗。他缺什么你补什么就好了，推开一下你就去两次，就算现在还耿耿于怀，但等他无所谓的时候，你也会成无所谓的那部分啊！”  
  
冷风混着雪花灌入脖子，她死死绞住衣角，发誓绝不要成为无所谓的那部分。  
现代社会的快餐爱情，一个人想要彻底消失或许很难，但不见踪影却很简单，爱上别人，更简单。  
甚至和爱不爱，都没有关系。  
她又不是有法律关系保护的妻子，只是女朋友，甚至是半个前女友，弘历完全没有任何道理等她。  
  
魏璎珞拉紧衣服拉链，心中的天平依然在摇摆，权衡着到底哪种方式更有利，能更快挽回这份感情。她讨厌在晚上做决定，因为人们的脑子实在不够清醒，做出来的判断往往是错的——  
“想去的话，现在就能去，我不信他这个点会睡觉。”傅恒把手机揣回兜里，指向不远处的共享单车，“这个点你自己打车不安全，那个，骑那个过去。”  
现在去？她觉得这个主意过于荒谬：“快十二点了！”  
“十二点怎么了，他肯定还在加班，不在家就是在律所，想去就去啊！”  
傅恒简直要急死，那个说动他，一榔头把他锤醒长大的姑娘栽了跟头，他偏偏又帮不上忙，只能使劲推一把，让那些雪花晃悠悠的落在她头顶。  
  
“但我这几天不太想见你，要请假。”  
“你不是我老师。”  
“没有人能教我！”  
  
那些说出去的话再也收不回来，他生气，他苦闷，就算他把她推开，都是理所当然的。  
但她既然做出了选择，就不会再顾影自怜，更不允许别人来横插一脚。  
如果她只是一味的等他消气，恐怕等到气消了，心也凉透了。  
有火的时候，心才是热的。  
  
滴滴。  
共享单车的锁被打开，傅恒放下了心头大事，颇为满意的注视着小背影骑车离开，过了好一会儿才感觉自己被开瓢后开掉了智商。  
他居然认为这个点打车不安全，让她骑自行车骑过去，可大半夜独自骑车好像更不安全了，再者说，他完全可以陪人一起打车，再自己回家......  
使劲吼了一声，前面的人却没听见。他不得不赶紧再扫一辆，趁着小人影未消失时追了上去。  
最起码，在到廖哥家之前别出事。  
  
路滑难行，两辆一前一后的单车在昏黄路灯下发出咯吱咯吱声，大片雪花纷纷扬扬的飘下来，落在他们的发丝上。  
顶风路口更加难骑，魏璎珞感觉自己的手已经完全被冷风吹麻了，半点知觉都没有。  
人不能永远停在原处转圈，想要做什么，弥补什么，都必须付出代价。  
也远远算不上代价，学费而已吧。  
如果……还有老师肯收学费的话。


End file.
